Rage of love
by nothingelse33
Summary: A veces las malas influencias pueden llegar a transformarte completamente. Otras, te destrozan la vida. Cuando el bullying, el odio y la traición te rodean solo el amor puede salvarte. Takari y las parejas que se me ocurran.
1. Chapter 1

**THE RAGE OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO 1: INFLUENCIAS PELIGROSAS**

Primer día de colegio.

Me desperecé mientras observaba el sol entrar por la ventana, nada extraño considerando que estábamos en Septiembre. Sin embargo aquellos últimos días habían sido de todo menos normales. Horribles tormentas por las noches, rayos cayendo a todas horas y sobre todo, el retorno de las pesadillas.

EL GRUPO no se había visto en aquellos días. Había decidido permanecer en mi casa hasta que todo se calmara. Necesitaba que mi mente dejara de gritar por una vez en los últimos dos meses.

Biiiiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiip.-

A continuación comenzó a sonar una de esas canciones que todo el mundo oye por unos meses y después se olvida. Ni siquiera me gustaba, seguramente habría sido recomendación de Mimi

"¿Hola?" conteste haciéndome a la idea de que debía levantarme

"Primer día de colegio ¿recuerdas? ¿has decidido ya que ponerte?"

"Vaya, gracias por recordármelo" sonreí "Mimi, ¿sabes que no tengo que levantarme hasta dentro de 10 minutos?"

"Kari, hoy es especial, necesitas tomarte tu tiempo. Aunque sea solo por una vez. De todas formas te recuerdo que el color de hoy es el azul."

"Mmm, de acuerdo" Esa era la principal regla de nuestro grupo, todas debíamos estar coordinadas en cuanto al estilo. A mi nunca me había llegado a importar demasiado la ropa pero ser la mejor amiga de Mimi tenía sus ventajas. Y desde luego yo tenía mucho mejor aspecto desde que lo era.

"En una hora en las taquillas y no llegues tarde puta."

Extraño nudo en mi estomago. Termine de arreglarme. No estaba para nada conforme pero ¿a quien le importaba? El extraño nudo continuaba ahí. Mire la mesa del desayuno, repleta de tostadas, cereales e incluso una tarta, Mi nudo se impuso de nuevo en mi estomago. Me parece que hoy tampoco desayuno.

Llegue al instituto completamente solá. Los pasillos habían comenzado a llenarse de adolescentes. Todos ellos me odiaban, nos odiaban. Sin embargo también nos temian, ese era el motivo por el cual estábamos a salvo. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con El Grupo.

Todos nosotros: Sora,, Yolei,, Mimi, Tai, Matt, Davis y yo éramos respetados allá donde ívamos. Sin embargo me avergonzaba sabiendo los motivos por los cuales eramos tan populares. Intimidación, Bullying, acoso, burlas.

La lista era interminable. Unos años antes yo habría sido victima de todo eso, Sora me salvo. Podría decir que en cierta manera también me cambio, esa es la opinión de algunos, pero en el fondo yo seguía siendo la misma niña asustada.

"Mmm me encanta como te queda esa faldita. Es.. tan azul." Me gire y descubrí a Davis abrazándome por la espalda.

"Hola" le sonreí besándole fugazmente en los labios "¿has visto a Mimi?"

De repente la vi aparecer, iva con Matt, su novio, además del chico mas guapo del instituto, de la mano.

"Necesito hablar contigo" dije rápidamente

"¿Estas bien?" Me miro analizándome, de esa forma tan típica de ella. Esa manera que yo conocía tan bien.

"Vamos" tire de su brazo arrastrándola hasta el lavabo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y suspire hondo. Mimi me miraba fijamente, cruzada de brazos y con aspecto aburrido

"Kari estas tan rara últimamente…"

"No aguanto mas" la corte rápidamente "No puedo vivir mas con esto,Mimi. Voy a contarlo"

"¿Qué, Que? ¿Por qué? ¿A quien? Estas loca." Su rostro siempre seguro de que hacer parecía aterrorizado y en aquel momento me miraba con rabia.

"No puedo mas… es todo nuestra culpa y lo sabes. ¿Has visto como se pasea su hermana por ahí? ¿Has visto a Yolei? ¿Has visto a TK? Les hemos destrozado la vida?" escupí todo aquello que llevaba semanas deseando decir y repentinamente las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos. "Por favor, Sora"

"Kari, no fue nuestras culpa. ¡Fue una maldita broma!"

**FLASHBACK**

Mimi y yo estábamos en una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa. La contaba como había sido mi primera vez con Davis y nos burlábamos de como lo hacia Matt en la cama

"¿Sabes que seria MUY interesante?" me miro con la maldad en sus ojos. Maldad que resurgía bastante amenudo últimamente. Sin embargo yo estaba encantada de dejarme llevar por aquella locura y dejar de ser la niña buena que siempre había sido.

"¿Sabes ese freak que va a un curso mas que nosotras? ¿Ese con el que solía salir cuando estábamos en 2? ¿El que al final resulto estar enamorado de ti?" Comenzó a reir cínicamente.

"Sí, se llamaba Izzy, no?" Yo misma estaba deseando saber cual seria el siguiente malvado plan de Mimi.

"Vas a tener que colaborar un poquito, Kari"

Dias mas tarde nuestro plan estaba en marcha. Había seducido a Izzy tal y como Mimi me había indicado y habíamos quedado en la playa.  
Pasamos la tarde juntos y poco a poco me fui arrepintiendo de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Pero no tenia escapatoria, no podía contradecir a Mimi o me expulsaría del grupo. No tenia a donde ir sino. Asique continue adelante. Me conto todos y cada uno de sus secretos: su dolor tras la muerte de su madre, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos por mí e incluso su odio por algunos compañeros de mi colegio

Cada vez me sentía más horrible y le rogué a Mimi que no continuara con el plan.

No me hizo caso. Al día siguiente el colegio estaba empapelado con los secretos de Izzy. Esa fue la ultima vez que le vi. Dos días después se suicidó.


	2. 13 de septiembre

Hoola :) bueno se que parece que abandone la historia pero el otro día me acorde y la verdad me apetecio seguirla.

Asiq si aun a alguien le interesa espero que la lea y la comente porque tengo mil malvadas ideas... Si esq qieren qe la siga jajaja

Muchisimas gracias a qien comento o la puso en alerta y espero que me digan si la sigo o no.

Besooos ;)

13 de Septiembre de 2012

Tk tiro la bb al suelo, enfadado y se levanto procurando no tropezar.

Habian pasado dos meses exactos desde la muerte de Izzy.

Se acerco al armario y eligio la ropa procurando que fuera algo que Matt jamas llevaria. Odiaba que la gente supiera que eran hermanos, cosa bastante obvia debido al increible parecido.

"Pero yo no soy como el" Se murmuro a si mismo despeinando su pelo de forma opuesta a la de su hermano.

Por desgracia se veian obligados a pasar bastante tiempo juntos dado que sus padres no solian estar en casa.

Asi que Matt y el ivan juntos en el coche, veian la tele juntos e incluso a veces tenia que aguantar a sus estupidos amigos en su casa. Les odiaba.

Sin embargo las cosas no siempre habian sido asi. El curso pasado Tk habia llegado con su madre a casa de los Ishida que, a pesar de ser su familia, hacia 2 años que no veia.

Sus padres se habian reconciliado y el no podía estar mas contento. ¡Por fin recuperaria a su hermano mayor!

Todo fue perfectamente, Matt le presento a sus amigos y todo el grupo le acepto como a uno mas. Por unos meses el realmente penso que habia hecho buenos amigos, incluso comenzo a salir con una de ellos...

Tk suspiro hondo, preferia no pensar mas.

"Tk por favor deja de fingir." se giro sorprendido y vio a Matt mirandolo con los brazos cruzados. ¿Cuando habia entrado en la cocina?

"Se que me has oido. Bueno de cualquier manera estas avisado." aparto la vista de el y comenzo a servirse un tazon de cereales.

Tk le devolvio la mirada desconcertado.

"La fiesta" dijo simplemente sin siquiera mirarme.

"Me das alguna puta pista para que pueda entenderte?" comenzo a molestarse TK

"Este viernes doy una fiesta aqui, ya sabes la del final del verano." El asintio, habia estado en esa fiesta el año pasado. Matt continuo. "Me da igual lo que hagas, voy a estar borracho de todas maneras asique no me molestara, unicamente no quiero quejas cuando este con la resaca ¿Entendido?"

Tk suspiro "me encargare de usar la taladradora por la mañana."

"JaJa. Mira lo digo en serio, puedes traer a tus amigos, eso lo hara incluso mas divertido..." sonrio con maldad.

"Creo que deberiamos ir" dijo Ken sonriendo

Suspire frustrado, no habria podido imaginar a mis amigos con ese entusiasmo por una fiesta presidida por zorras acosadoras y sus matones.

"Piensalo Tk. Habra alcohol, por lo que no seran tan malos, nadie es borde estando borracho." Me sonrio Zoe

"y otro sintoma del alcohol..." añadio Cody misteriosamente. "Es que suele hacer que se le suelte la lengua a la gente."

Le entendi inmediatamente.

"No puedes hablar en serio"

Cody solo sonrio con maldad. "Solo digo que si algun dia queremos saber que paso en realidad tendremos que arriesgarnos un poco"

"Merecera la pena." susurro Zoe "Piensa en Izzy, el hubiera querido que sus amigos...le entendieran." le puse un brazo al rededor al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Si, bueno ella siempre suele beber mucho." murmure

"perfecto" exclamo Cody "Simplemente le preguntaremos a esa zorra y..."

"Zoe, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Una voz familiar a mi espalda nos alejo de nuestras maquinaciones.

Vimos a una Yolei que parecia mas que nunca una barbie con el pelo morado, mucho mas delgada de lo que yo la recordaba e impecablemente maquillada.

"Claro" contesto ella dulcemente "Os veo luego chicos."

Nosotros nos miramos desconcertados.

"¿Vale de que fue todo eso?" murmure. "¿Desde cuando son amigas?"

"No, ¿Desde cuando se hablan?" Cody y yo miramos inmediatamente a Ken.

"A ver chicos comprendedlo..." comenzo

"No puedo! Tu sabes lo que le hicieron a Izzy, y no solo a el, todos ellos son un cancer!.¿Como se le puede pasar a Zoe por la mente acercarseles?" Cody casi grito haciendo que gente en las mesas cercanas se girara hacia nosotros.

"Lo primero, no sabemos si fueron ellos los que colgaron esos rumores. Algunos eran verdad ¿Como podian saberlo?" Ken replico calmadamente.

"¿Y el hecho de que Hikari saliera con el 2 dias antes no te dice nada? Bfff es todo tan obvio! Solo que no tenemos pruebas..."

"Yolei no es como ellos, ella es su victima mas que otra cosa." murmuro Ken

"Es cierto" afirme "Ella fue el principal motivo por el que me aleje de ellos. Ver lo que la hacian dia a dia, era horrible." Cody me miro con incredulidad.

"Ella es bulimica por su culpa. Le convencieron de que estaba gorda, principalmente Mimi." explique

"Pero no esta gorda... " Cody nos miraba confuso.

"No, claro, ahora no." Ken sonrio tristemente. "Es el problema de estas cosas, que es imposible pararlas una vez las empiezas."

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

"Entonces ¿Zoe le esta aconsejando con su problema?" pregunto Cody debilmente.

"Si, ya sabeis que ella de pequeña estuvo ingresada por eso mismo. Supongo que se siente identificada con ella." Dijo Ken seriamente.

"Les odio." Dije tras otro larguisimo silencio. "Odio a todos y cada uno de ellos." me gire hacia la mesa de ELGRUPO esperando encontrar indiferencia o como mucho miradas burlonas. Sin embargo, solo dos ojos color rubí me estaban mirando y para mi sorpresa no había desprecio en ellos. Solo miedo.

"Kari despierta!" grite por tercera vez dando un golpe en la mesa.

Ella me miro sorprendida abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos. Suspire frustrada.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa ultimamente? No pareces tu."

Ella me miro y sonrio rapidamente con un deje de maldad.

"Mimi, tu sabes que yo nunca cambiare"

Aquello no era verdad, ella solia ser la tipica niña buena, la debil, la tonta que creia en cosas inexistentes como la bondad, los principios o el amor.

Sin embargo yo la cambie, y si alguien fue cambiada una vez ¿Quien dice que no lo sera dos?

De todas formas habia que admitir que habia hecho un trabajo realmente impresionante con ella.

"Bueno gente, entonces algun plan para este finde?" pregunto Davis alzando la voz ligeramente

"Si, ¿Que pasa con el fin del verano? Aun no planeamos nada" comento Tai.

"Este año se celebra en mi casa" dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

"Wow ¿En serio? ¿Una fiesta en tu mansion?" exclamo Sora.

"Habra alcohol, en grandes cantidades, y por supuesto cualquier tipo de droga que querais probar..." todos le miramos emocionados. Me acerque y le bese apasionadamente.

"Pero ¿Que pasa con tu hermano?" pregunto Kari intentando parecer despreocupada. Sin embargo, YO se lo note.

"Puede que este alli ." contesto simplemente."Sinceramente Kari, no creo que vaya, pero si va, no nos enteraremos."

"Bueno, mas vale que ese invecil se mantenga alejado de ti." murmuro Davis en voz baja acercandose a ella.

Kari sonrio incomoda y le beso brevemente.

"¿Donde se ha metido Yolei?" pregunto Sora mirando toda la mesa.

"Estara con esa perdedora otra vez." dije con fastidio "En serio a veces me pregunto donde tiene sus lealtades."

Sin embargo me senti algo incomoda tras decir eso. Sabia que era perfectamente normal que Yolei quisiera alejarse de nosotros, sobretodo de mi.

Flashback:

"Nadie dice que tengas que perder 20 kilos" Kari consolaba dulcemente a una Yolei bastante mas gorda mientras esta lloraba. " Solo 6, lo mucho"

"Vamos Kari, se sincera con ella al menos." suspire furiosa "Yolei, nadie te dice que pierdas peso, pero deja de jodernos con el rollo de que estas gorda si luego no paras de comer"

"Pero siempre me decis que estoy gorda..."murmuro ella "Y Davis y Tai, ellos siempre lo dicen..."

Kari y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco a la vez, fastidiadas.

"Porque lo estas" dije secamente "Pero no pasa nada, tiene que haber de todo en esta vida ¿No?" me di la vuelta y llame a mi mejor amiga "¿Vienes Kari?" esta dudo por un momento pero finalmente me siguio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De repente sonó la campana. Mimi miro a su alrededor. Sus amigos comenzaban a levantarse y dirigirse a clase. ¿En que había estado pensando todo ese rato? En fin, no importaba.

Mimi comenzó a recoger sus cosas lentamente. Vio a Kari que la esperaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿A quien estaria mirando? Oh claro.

"¿Aun babeando por el?" le sonreí burlonamente. "Esta bien, es guapo. Ha salido a su hermano sin duda, pero recuerda que sigue siendo un perdedor."

Me lanzo una mirada ofendida y luego suspiro.

"No seas gilipollas Mimi. Tk nunca fue nada para mi." sonrío superficialmente "Al fin y al cabo yo lo termine."

"Claro claro" dije dulcemente "Bueno Kari, supongo que el estúpido ataque de culpabilidad que tuviste el otro día será ahora solo agua pasada, ¿no?"

Kari trago saliva "Si, supongo que tienes razón. Si el daño ya esta hecho ¿De que sirve insistir en ello?"

"Y destrozar nuestras vidas" añadí "Anda dame un abrazo, y no te preocupes pequeña." dije abrazándola con fuerza.

"Yo solo no quiero que nadie lo sepa jamas" murmuro

"Estoy segura de que nadie lo sabrá"


End file.
